


Take A Chance On Me

by sasstronautmarkwatney (msindyjones)



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Post-Rescue, fluffy goodnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/sasstronautmarkwatney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa stopped on a playlist: Mars. She raised a brow, carefully glancing to Mark. Him unaware. She selected the playlist and instantly had a grin on her face. </p>
<p>Some shameless Watney x Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/gifts).



> For the lovely dearxalchemist. The request you have been asking for forever u bryophyte.

It’s been two years since _Hermes_ returned to Earth. The surge of attention for Mark Watney finally being home died down about a year after. The world went back to their daily lives. Caring about everything else but the world’s luckiest astronaut. His recovery became a thing of the past for everyone. Everyone except Mark.

There were plenty of difficulties Watney faced every day. The physical repair was easy but the emotional repercussions ran deep. There were things that were an obvious reminder of Mars that caused no issue. But at the same time, there were instances where something completely unrelated would cause a panic attack. Figuring out what to avoid and embrace was tiresome. If not due to the fact that Mark had no idea what would cause a flashback or anxiety because of being isolated on Mars.

One of the biggest issues was going back to work. His entire job was based with space. After returning to Earth, Mark assumed he’d be good to get back to his old job. The first day that he returned, he had to leave early. It was too much to deal with. He ended up sitting in his car, hands shaking, his heart racing and trying his best to keep calm. Admittedly, Mark had returned to work against everyone’s best judgement. But there a bit of a stubborn streak in him that couldn’t be reasoned with.

Six months had passed since that incident and Mark hadn’t returned to work. Worried that the same reaction would happen. The idea of people witnessing him experience a panic attack made him more anxious than anything else.

Watney spent most of his days seeing his appointed therapist and doing his best to not fret over panic attacks that haven’t or might not even happen.

It was Friday night. He hadn’t been out for a while.

He hadn’t responded to any texts.

Answered any calls.

For a while.

There was a knock at his door. Mark hadn’t been expecting anyone, but he was never opposed to company. Peeking through the peep hole, Mark smirked a bit before opening the door.

“Commander.” Mark said as he opened the door to reveal his unexpected guest.

Melissa Lewis shook her head with a smile. “You don’t have to call me that anymore, Watney.” She reminded him. Despite being home for two years, her entire crew still referred to her as Commander.

“Yeah, well.” Mark shrugged. “Some habits are difficult to break.” He admitted. A beat passed. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. Been a few weeks since I’ve heard from you. Wanted to see if you had any dinner plans.”

Mark turned his head to give her a sideways glance. “I’m fine, thanks. I didn’t have anything specific in mind.”

“Great, then I’m buying.”

“You really don’t have to buy me dinner, Lewis.”

“You’ll eat what I get and that’s an order.” She pointed to him.

“Thought you weren’t my commander anymore.” Mark said, echoing her.

“Some habits are difficult to break.” She said in a slight mimicking tone. But out of jest. Mark smiled with a shake of his head. “Are you going to let me in?” Melissa asked. Mark moved to the side and made a sweeping motion to allow passage into his apartment.

After polishing off a large pizza and a six pack, the two sat on the couch. “Shouldn’t have had that last slice.” Lewis said as she stretched out against the back of the couch.

Mark hummed a bit, equally as full. “I don’t really question not eating something anymore.” He commented off-handily as he stared at the black television screen. After a moment he realized it was quiet and he glanced over to Lewis. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” He shifted, sitting up straight on the couch.

“No, no. You didn’t. It’s a good point.” Silence fell over them again. “How about some music?” She suggested before getting to her feet. Lewis walked around the back of the couch, her fingers sliding along the fabric as she walked.

“Sure, my iPod is hooked up. Pick whatever you want.” Mark said as he got up to break into the second six pack of beer.

Lewis picked up the MP3 player. Clicking through the playlists and music selection. Mark returned with a drink for the both of them. Melissa stopped on a playlist: Mars. She raised a brow, carefully glancing to Mark. Him unaware. She selected the playlist and instantly had a grin on her face. “Oh my god!” Lewis exclaimed.

Watney quickly swallowed the alcohol in his mouth. “What?” He asked, worried.

Lewis whipped around to face him, holding the iPod out in front of her. “You put disco music on your iPod?!” She was grinning. Mark set the drinks down. He took one step towards her before breaking out into a run. Lewis disconnected the iPod and fled. “Who has horrible taste in music now?” She mocked him as she rounded the couch.  The chase didn’t last long. Mark took the same turn but his sock covered feet slipped on the hardwood and he was on the ground. Lewis was standing by the speakers again when she heard the thump. She turned and couldn’t help but to laugh. “Are you okay?” She asked with real concern.

Mark stayed on the ground, laughing himself. “I’m fine.” In the time that it took him to get up, Lewis had the iPod plugged in and music playing.

“You even have ABBA.” She said with a grin, her head moving along with the beat.

Mark sighed. “I’m ashamed.” Melissa moved towards him, taking a few steps forward and backward. Dancing toward him. Mark closed his eyes. “No, please stop.” His protest wasn’t supported with any real distain.

“Mark Watney likes disco.” She grabbed his hands, forcing him to dance with her.

“I do not like disco.” He informed Lewis. He remained still as she continued to dance.

“You like disco.” She had an ear-to-ear grin. She tugged on his arms, making him take a step forwards. “I knew you could be converted. What changed your mind?” He moved with her as she conducted them with the song. Mark shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. She picked on the attitude change.

“It reminds me… No, it’s, to sappy.” Mark shook his head. She stopped dancing and gave him a look. The same one the crew members got when she needed more of an explanation. Mark sighed again. “It reminds of you and that reminds me how you and the rest of the crew came back to save my sorry ass.”

Their arms dropped but she continued to hold on to his hands. She gave them a light squeeze. “That’s a good reason to like disco.” Lewis spoke softly. She leaned in towards him. “But you still like it.” She said just as the chorus of the song picked up again and she forced them back into a dance. A few moments passed. “I’d make that choice every time, Mark. To go back and rescue you. Without hesitation.”

It was his turn to smile. He didn’t say anything. Instead gave in to her forced movements and danced with Lewis under his own free will. 


End file.
